Far Away
by Shbenj
Summary: The story of how Harry left for his quest after Bill's Wedding. Songfic, Far Away by Nickelback. Oneshot, therefore, Complete.


**I do not own the character, places or lyrics. The song is Far Away by Nickelback. **

**

* * *

Far Away**

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

Ginny lay on her bed, crying silently and thinking about Harry. She didn't sleep much anymore, not for five weeks, not since Harry left to defeat Voldemort. Every time she closed her eyes she dreamt of him. She loved him, and had for so long. When she was eleven, it had been a crush, which had deepened drastically after he had saved her. When she was thirteen, she talked to him more, and didn't hide from him, that's when it had started. In her fourth year, he went out with Cho, and it had ripped her heart out. She put on a brave front though, and continued to date Michael, but once Harry had split up with Cho, she and Michael drifted apart. In her sixth year, Harry had finally noticed her, but she was dating Dean. She and Dean got on well, but Harry was first. She started taking more interest in Harry, and she and Dean had finally had to break up. Then she had him. She had Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, but to Ginny, he wasn't the famous Harry Potter she had dreamed about when she was young, just Harry, and for that she loved him even more. Now he was gone, and she felt like she was suffocating.

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

She remembered Bill's wedding, which had been held beside the lake near the Burrow. She had been a bride's maid, and Harry had watched her the whole time. She had been so happy about that, and hoped that they would get back together, but after the ceremony, while everyone had headed to the burrow for dinner and a dance on the magical dance floor, Harry had disappeared. She had looked everywhere, and eventually found him sitting on the swing just inside the forest. He watched her approach him, and when she got closer, she noticed a single tear making its way down his face. When she got to him, she knelt in front of him and took his hands in her.

"Harry, please, let me come with you." Harry looked at her, and another tear trailed down his cheek.

"Please, Gin, I can't."

"Why Harry, I want to be there for you."

"Gin, I just can't. If you get hurt, I will never forgive myself. If you got killed, it would destroy me." Ginny knew that he spoke the truth, and she was surprised at how much he cared for her.

"Well, if I cannot come with you, can I please have at least one dance?" Harry looked into her eyes, and showed a small smile. He stood up, pulling her up with him, and set of for the dance floor. When he reached it, he took Ginny in his arms, where he stood swaying with her, her face buried in his shirt. They stayed like that the whole night, until the final song. As the band struck up a gentle song, Harry spoke.

"Gin, I have to leave tomorrow." At this, Ginny looked up at him, and felt tears build up in her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but he continued. "Before I go, I just wanted you to know, I… I love you. Please, wait here for me?" Ginny closed her mouth and nodded. Slowly he leant down and kissed her light, but lovingly, on her lips.

"I love you," He whispered.

"I love you too." And with that, Harry left. The next morning, he was gone, but she knew he would return.

_So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know_

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_

It was Ginny's birthday, and her mum had organized a party. Luna, Neville and some of her year mates were all there, waiting for her to walk down the stairs. She sighed, put on a fake smile, and descended to the living room, wearing a white shirt and a long green skirt, finished off with some white sandals, emerald earrings and some faint make-up. After mingling with the guests for a while, she decided to take a walk outside. From the back door, she walked down a few steps from the porch, across the back garden, and into the forest. Finally, she came to the swing where she and Harry had talked. She sat down, sighed, and started to cry. She was thinking of Harry again. She loved him so much, and she just wanted to see him again. She held her face in her hands, tears still falling, and her body shaking with silent sobs. She sat like this for five minutes before strong but gentle hands gripped her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. She looked up and gasped, then pulled out her wand and pointed it at the person's throat.

"Tell me something only you and me would know." The man holding her smiled and there was a twinkle in his emerald green eyes. He ran his hand through his messy, black hair.

"Hmmm, that's a tough one… lets see. We didn't get much talking done when we went for a walk after the final Quidditch match." Ginny watched Harry for a moment, then hugged him tightly.

"You're back, I can't believe it. I missed you so much. Please, stay this time," she said this, although she knew he would have to leave again.

"I can't Gin, I just came back because I had to see you. Can you forgive me for staying away?"

"I can Harry, and I will next time. I love you, for so long."

"I needed to hear you say that."

"When you get back, never let me go." Ginny whispered.

_Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_

* * *

_My first songfic. Please Read and Review._  
_


End file.
